


Be yourself (girl!Jim)

by listenbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenbird/pseuds/listenbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim刚刚成为一舰之长，他还有许多要学习的，其中一项就是和舰员们的沟通。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be yourself (girl!Jim)

**Author's Note:**

> 性转小舰长！只有他一个人【并没有特别】科学地性转了！自己动手丰衣足食，我实在太想看小舰长性转了所以就算我多半会写得很雷但是我真的憋！不！住！了！大概会特别少女特别苏←loop3遍。

1.这真是不知道为何开始的第一节

Jim从一阵身体和被子的折腾中醒了过来，他习惯性地浑身上下只穿了黑色的拳击裤，可还是热得难受。

不耐烦地挠了挠胳膊，他莫名觉得哪里都在发痒。

噢，该死的，再让我睡一会儿。

闭着眼睛暗自骂了一句，Jim仿佛还能闻到身上那股甜得齁人的黏糊味道。昨天对他而言是个艰难的日子，Enterprise的成员本来打算到一个无人的M级星球进行他任舰长以来的第一个休假，一切都那么顺利那么美好，天也蓝水也清，不会有长得磕碜的怪兽追着你跑，和织女四比起来这里就特么是个天堂。

直到Jim不知怎地被一株大得吓人的植物散发的香味所吸引，迷迷糊糊地离了众人朝森林深处探进。

最后事情没那么惨，没人受伤，只是当那株诡异的植物泼了他一身绿色粘液时他真差点没当场因窒息而晕过去。他很感谢Spock及时找到了他，只是如果指挥官先生别退后得那么明显他的感激之情会更高涨的。

他也晓得自己好像挂满了鼻涕，可嫌弃得那么明显也太伤人心了吧？

好吧，回过头来，Jim可以承认他是小小地晕了几分钟，但这也不能怪他好嘛？哪怕是Spock那种对万物都不为所动的家伙，当头被喷了有最少五立方的不明液体——天啊，它们好像半融化的果冻，就这么不由分说地把你整个人都罩了进去，要命的是味儿还那么大——也会做出激烈的反应的。

想到Spock，Jim脑子更晕了。他不太知道怎么和这个瓦肯大副相处，显然Spock也不太知道。他们俩都在努力，但心里都有点疙瘩。

可能不止是Spock，包括Enterprise的舰员们，都多少对Jim这个年轻得过了头的舰长持有一些保留的意见。

Jim不甚清醒地睁开了眼，怀疑自己真的是要失去嗅觉了，因为他感到整个鼻腔都在发麻，不止鼻腔，他的眼睛他的嘴都有点不太利索，这种麻痹感一直到了他的眼后和脑仁。

McCoy昨天就大惊失色地为他做了各种检查，就是怕他对那鬼玩意儿过敏，但当时Jim除了“要是不能立刻洗澡还是干脆让我死了吧”的极端思想之外，并没有什么不适。在McCoy运用各种检查同意他确实没事之后，他就奔回寝室痛痛快快洗了个澡，直接倒床上睡着了。

所以是怎样？过敏还能延迟这么久？

Jim手脚无力地坐了起来，半耷拉着眼睛，觉得胸口沉重，呼吸不畅，隐隐有了种又被浇了满身粘液的错觉。

他尽力地使自己没直接从床上滚到地上，脚步蹒跚，头脑昏沉，这种虚弱感简直让他脚得自己这是快要死了。

不，死之前至少让他再洗一次澡吧。

一把拍向浴室的按钮，自动门滑开，浴室里白亮的灯光几乎闪瞎了Jim的狗眼，他闭上眼往旁边转过头，“卧槽。”

卧槽？是谁在说话？

竟然在自己和Spock的共用浴室里听到了女声，Jim不顾持续地晕眩，吃惊地睁开了眼，转回头看向浴室里。Enterprise的大副正保持着把毛巾放回原处的动作，而好像他也被凝在了胶水里，一动不动地和Jim对视着，脸上那种极度的面无表情仿佛下一秒就能紧得绷出几条缝来。

“Spo……”Jim觉得自己有点不太好，他的胸口真的太沉重了，“……ck。”

他慢慢地低头，盯了半天，然后伸出两只手抓住，尽管这个动作让他手上确确实实有了实感，但心底里却油然而生出一种仿若被烈日晒出魂了的苍白无力，“我的胸……它肿了？”

“舰长。”Spock几乎是一字一顿地道，“我建议，立刻通知McCoy医生。”

啊、真巧，Jim也这么想的。

*

McCoy的第一反应是往后踉跄了一步，然后奔了过来，“Jim？！不……不要回答我。”

“Bones，我太感动了，你还能认出我。”Jim用富有女性温婉而性感的声音干巴巴地打碎了McCoy的最后一丝奢望，套着现在对他来说已经有些偏大的舰长制服一屁股坐在生物床上。他没穿内衫，制服就松垮垮地耷拉在他身上，露出了半个肩膀，变长的卷发滑过肩膀。

妈的，他甚至矮了一截！为了不让裤子掉下去，他还得专门扯根绳子系上。

想到刚才一路走过来所遇到的舰员，Jim感到有些心塞。

舰员们几乎都没有第一眼认出他来，是啊对着镜子他也很难认出自己，这到底是打哪里来的金发女郎？更重要的是还穿着没人相信是自己的衣物。

众人震惊地打量着Jim和走在他前面的Spock，自以为把想法隐藏得很好却不知道他们都快是把“这是谁？！和指挥官有什么关系？！和舰长有什么关系？！”贴在了脑门上。

Jim为自己舰员的心理素质深感忧虑。

还有Spock，他之后再没用正眼看过自己，尽管他还是坚持把Jim送到了医务室，却在门口就道了别。

大概是对于自己太过迟钝的应对感到十足的失望？

Jim对此有点失落，悲观地猜测他和Spock好不容易积累起来的友情积分这一下又给血洗了一大半。

可这能怪他么能么能么？他智商是不低可也推算不出有一天自个儿会变成女人还强迫自己的大副看了自己的半裸。

当然啦，他对自己的身材是很有自信啦，就算变成女人那也是棒棒哒。

浴室里那一幕，Jim多多少少是有点尴尬，但考虑到他们事实上是同一性别，Spock也不用那么在意吧？难道瓦肯人做不到透过现象看本质？

“我就知道！”McCoy一脸绝望地挥舞着三录仪检查着Jim浑身上下，“我就知道那些玩意儿有古怪！长那么恶心没古怪才有鬼！”

Jim翻了个白眼，“那你可以放心了，它确实有古怪。”

McCoy皱眉记录着每一条数据，“你要把昨天离开医务室之后所有的细节都告诉我。幸好我们从你身上取了些样本，我需要时间来搞清楚它到底能做什么。”

“能尽快么？”Jim往下瞧了一眼，“我真的非常非常想念我的老二。”

“看在上帝的份上！”McCoy的手抓狂地挥了一下，“你现在这副模样，就不要把老二挂在嘴上！”

“哪样啊？”Jim撇了撇嘴，随即绽出一朵微笑，稍稍歪过头，睁大他那双如今更大了些的湛蓝双眼，“这样吗？”

McCoy看起来恨不得把PADD拍在他脸上，“Jim！”

“好嘛。”Jim恢复正常，无聊地耸耸肩，“只是想试试看，但是一点效果都没有。不过你能想想办法吗？！这个东西太碍事了，我走过来的时候它一直在摇来摇去。”

一巴掌捂住自己的半张脸，McCoy心力交瘁，一句话都说不出来了。

“舰长。”Chapel护士抿着唇压住一个笑，走上前去，“我想这个我可以帮你。”

“嗨。”Jim自然而然地摆出了一向以来帅气的笑容，遗憾地发现没有达到自己想要的效果，“是吗？”

Chapel点了点头，上下打量了一眼Jim，表情变得亲切不少，“还有你的衣服，我们也得想想办法。”

2.这是Kirk的人生充满挑战的第二节

Jim见过胸罩，事实上他脱过不少呢。

只是他就是万万没想到有一天自己要穿上这东西。

“舰长，穿的时候请注意，你需要把旁边的肉给整理到中间去，不然会不舒服。”Chapel比了比个示意的动作，估计对着原本的Jim她是做不出来的，“或者你要我帮忙吗？”

Jim苦大仇深地放下胸衣，明白只要他真不想随时随地感受到那种沉甸甸的重量，就有戴上这东西的必然性，“很感谢，但是不。”

Chapel点点头，把一沓衣服和一双靴子放在了床边，“那么，这是你的制服。需要我离开吗？”

“谢谢，我觉得确实那样比较好。”Jim拿起小了不止一号的衣服抖开，瞬间静默了一秒，“Chapel护士。”

Chapel还没来得及转身，“舰长？”

“这是条裙子。”

从面瘫的舰长看到金色的制服，Chapel脸上闪着她惯有的知性之光，“是的，这是星际舰队里标准的女性制服。”

女性。

Jim深吸一口气，干笑着反驳，“但是我不是女性吧？护士，我是纯爷们儿。”

Chapel没有立刻回话，看了看他的脸，又意有所指地看了看他的胸，更过分地是她还很用力地看了看Jim的双腿之间，“舰长，女性和男性因为身材上的差别在衣料剪裁上有很大的不同，就算选男士的小号制服，穿在你身上也会很不合身。”

Jim试图申辩，“可是……”

“如果你不打算一直待在寝室或者医务室。”Chapel温和地打断他，“又要穿着不合身的衣服到处招摇，肯定会引起舰员们的议论，这是……”

她想了想，好像逮到了Jim的小尾巴似地自信一笑，“不合逻辑的？”

Jim当场就无话可说了。

不合逻辑这句话在很长一段时间内都是他的噩梦，Jim曾经想让Spock把这句话录下来给自己当闹钟，那他可能就能永远和赖床告别了，但第一Spock绝对能为这个从他的行为模式喷到他的DNA组成，第二一大早就受到这种精神攻击也很大可能会导致他一整天的萎靡不振。

所以还是算了。

但无论从谁嘴里说出来对Jim来说威力都相当于当面抽脸，区别在于是用手掌抽还是用PADD抽，抽得有多痛。

于是被会心一击的他不可抑制地颤抖着，“我……我明白了。”

Chapel这才带着微笑点点头，转身离开了房间。

当她看到这个有着金子般卷发，蓝宝石的眼睛，皮肤毫无瑕疵，身体比例堪称完美的女孩时她只能想到芭比娃娃。

看看，那粉嫩的唇，尖俏的下巴，多可爱啊。

哦，作为一个女性，Chapel曾经有过不少芭比娃娃，这形成了她对美丽这个词的最初印象。所以，当然不，她的职业道德才不会让这么个女孩穿上男人的衣服。

绝不。

*

戴内衣是个很别扭的活，他还得那么挤一挤……可至少把他身体的一部分从引力中解放了一些。而穿上迷你短裙就是另一个挑战了，Jim套上靴子后站在地上，感受到那一股股从下身穿过的无依无靠的清凉，眼神不自觉地看向远方。

当真是万物皆空。

摇醒他面对现实的是桌面上的通讯终端，他走到旁边按下按钮，“什么事？”

那边顿了半响，才响起舰员不确定的声音，“舰长？”

Jim心里直骂粗口，口上严肃地回答，“对，是我。我发生了些事故，你可以向McCoy医生了解，现在，告诉我你有什么事。”

“啊……”对方的声音有些慌乱，“星际联邦地球基地发来通讯，希望能联系您。”

“转到屏幕上来。”Jim绕过桌子在椅子上坐下，片刻后，屏幕上显示出了Pike的脸。

见鬼见鬼见鬼，卧槽卧槽卧槽。

Pike看到Jim，还算冷静地挑了挑眉，“Jim Kirk？”

Jim叹了口气，“说来话长。”

他简单扼要地把事情重述了一遍。

Pike缓慢地点了点头，“你要保持这样多久？”

“我也想知道。”Jim看到屏幕上的画面停滞了一瞬，脑子里电光火石地闪过一个念头，“噢，不，你截屏了？”

“什么？我没有。”

“你截了。”

“注意你的口气，Kirk中校，我没有。”

“你别和我扯淡！你就是截了！”Jim悲愤地狠狠拍了一下桌子，从他嘴里发出的女声还带着鼻音的共鸣，这简直让他惊恐。

“好吧，我截了。”Pike很有大将之风地承认了，“你得承认，这太好笑了，我必须留着，下次你再给我干出些不省心的事我就发给联络薄上所有的联系人。你是个名人，所以你得小心了，Jim。”

Jim开始认真地思考，他究竟为什么当初会被这个家伙说服进入星际舰队，还有这种人居然是星际舰队的上将，地球的未来真的没问题吗？

“说正事，Jim。”Pike拉回了他的注意力，“AquilaⅢ上的和平谈判需要星际联邦的代表出席，USS Enterprise是最近的星舰，你要在6个地球日内赶到。”

WHAT？！

“我认为你的情况不会影响完成任务。”Pike耸了耸肩，“祝你好运。”

Jim绝望地想，这个世界不会好了。

“Jim。”这个时候McCoy推门进来，见到他就是明显一愣，脸上闪过夹杂着同情怜悯和“你这是活该”的神色，“你的身体指标很健康。”

接连几番打击下来，Jim整个人都不太对劲了，只能以目光呆滞地看着他，“你管这个叫健康？”

McCoy拉着一边嘴角，嘲讽道，“是，很健康，唯一有个超标的是雌激素，而且还在不断增加中。不过按照一个女性的标准来看，你健康得怀孕也没问题。”

雌激素。

这个单词在Jim脑子里被粉刷成了粗体大写来回摇晃，还伴随着尖锐物体滑过黑板的噪音幻听。

他沉默了几秒，“Bones，虽然我爱你，但我还不想要孩子。”

“我求你闭嘴。”McCoy把PADD放到一边，“你如果能在平时行动中更小心点，就不会变成现在这样了。”

Jim痛苦地呻吟了一声，“落井下石不是美德。”

“那说点好消息。”McCoy的同情心占了上风，“虽然我们还是不知道你为什么会变成一个……女孩，但我会批准你回到舰桥工作，你的身体完全能够胜任。”

Jim有点高兴不起来，他想尽办法想要尽快在舰员面前建立一个合格舰长的形象，却整成了现在这样。

他的职业生涯是不是已经毁了？

McCoy自顾自地说着，“Spock正在研究那些粘液，在他研究出来之前我是没法子了。所以你现在是要回寝室还是去舰桥？”

Jim抽了抽鼻子，“我要回舰桥。该我的班次了。”

“好吧。”尽管知道这是个性别男的舰长，但他顶着一个小巧纤细的漂亮女孩的皮在自己面前如此失落，McCoy也真是有点受不了，他不由地在口气里带上了些南方人特有的安慰腔调，“我已经让你的文书士通知大家你的情况了。”

我才不觉得情况会好一点，他们一定都在嘲笑我。

Jim沉重地走出了医务室。迈开步的时候，下面完全是空的，Jim老是忍不住低下头去看自己的裙边是不是蹭到腰边了。

有舰员迎面走来，Jim倏然挺直了腰杆，还微微抬高了下巴，若无其事地接受了他们略有些结巴地问候。

“……竟然真的……”

“还挺……”

随着他们的远离，Jim听不到更清楚的对话了，他耷拉下双肩，心里跟打湿的毛巾似的，一拧一把水。

“舰长暨临舰桥。”

往常会让他心情舒畅的通知这时却让他瑟缩了一下，因为所有的目光都集中在了他身上，然后又立刻全部光速撤离。

Jim不自觉地朝科学控制台看了一眼，Spock背对着他正将精力集中于自己的工作上。他只得故作轻松地跳下了楼梯，“我相信我的事大家都听说了，所以暂时就是这样了，不过我们的工作不会有其他改变，好吗？”

舰桥里浮着一层奇妙的沉默，Jim在舰长椅上坐下，翘起了双腿，裙边窜上去了好长一截，“Mr. Sulu，目的地AquilaⅢ，设定航线和速度。先生们，女士们，我们有新任务了。”

3.这是一切都会有科学的解释的第三节

“Mr. Sulu，情况怎么样？”

他们所处的位置远离所有的Klingon人，和平得十分无聊，所以Jim都能猜到Sulu的回答了。

舵手半转过身，“没有任何问题，舰长。”

他的动作在视线碰上正对着他的修长大腿时颇为突兀地一顿，尴尬地转了回去。

Jim把这一切看在眼里，后知后觉地调整了一下坐姿，心里很不是个滋味。他瞄了一眼时间，发觉自己已经熬过了这个班次，便迫不及待地站了起来，“好。Spock先生，舰桥交给你了。”

他蹦下舰长椅，正如McCoy所说的那样，除了胸口多了些东西下面少了点东西之外他再也没有感到任何不适。

“舰长。”Spock跟着站了起来，“我请求同行。”

Jim稍稍一愣，但还是点了点头，“那么Mr.Sulu，你来掌舵。”

“好的，舰长。”

Spock经过Uhura时两人没有任何目光接触，Jim其实也蛮佩服他们两个的，至少他绝对不希望和前任在这么抬头不见低头见的地方一同工作。

他们并肩走进了电梯。

Jim问，“你有什么事吗？Spock？”

“医务室。”Spock给电梯下了命令，才手背在身后回答Jim的问题，“舰长，科学部调查出了那株未知植物对你可能造成此种影响的原因。我提议在McCoy在场的情况下对你进行说明。”

Jim点头，“很好。”

然后两人就沉入了一股诡异的寂静中。

Jim第一次觉得这电梯居然挺慢的。

压力泵发出空气被释放的声音，门随之而开。

“舰长。”Spock叫住了Jim，“我建议你在走出电梯前整理仪容。”

“啥？”Jim低头瞧了瞧，这才发现他的裙子已经到了大腿根部了。他不得不略感挫败地拉着两边往下一扯，“好了吗？”

Spock看着他，应该是一种默认。

这简直是折磨啊，Jim脚步匆匆地走在前面，胸口和臀部的布料绷得他很不舒服。明明都是制服，为什么女人的就这么遭罪呢？

来往的舰员都和他打了招呼，不知是不是错觉，这群之前还挺疏远的家伙们这次问候得挺积极的啊？

在快要到达医务室的时候，一直跟在他身后的Spock忽然开了口，“舰长，关于今天早上发生的事故。”

Jim全身现在没剩几根的汗毛全部起立站好，事故，那能叫事故么，那只能叫灾难，“啊……你……”

“我为当时的反应道歉，舰长。”Spock和Jim已经站在医务室的门口了，“我应该更早做出合乎情况的应对。”

“Spock。”Jim捏了捏鼻梁，感慨在以往那么多争执中从不在乎自己舰长尊严的Spock首次说抱歉居然是为这种事，他是该哭呢还是该哭呢。

把自己悲怆的情绪摆到一边，Jim领导范儿地开导起Spock，“这不是你的错，我对着镜子也没能第一眼认出自己来，花上几秒钟来确定我到底是Jim Kirk还是Jim Kirk的床伴是没有问题的。”

“舰长，你似乎误会了一个结论。”Spock偏过头，“我并未对你的身份产生怀疑，但我必须得承认你的出现方式和状态对我的判断力造成了一定的影响。”

Jim被自己的腿绊倒，差点就一头撞开医务室的门。他一脸受惊地望着Spock。

……老天啊，你别这么正经地为这个道歉好吗！？你可以不好意思但请不要让我不好意思啊！不，稍等！我先想想这能叫不好意思吗？！但我本来不觉得有什么的但现在觉得当时很有什么了啊！？瓦肯人为什么会在这种地方如此坦白？！看个胸部而已有什么了不起的！我可以再给你看一遍！

Jim脑子里嗡嗡作响，一片胡思乱想，已经再也无法直视早上的回忆，终于无比清醒地意识到他现在的性别，是女。

完了，他和Spock唯一一个共同点也离家出走了。

Spock微微低头问比眼下比他矮了一个头的Jim，“舰长，你是否无恙？”

“我很好。至于那个事儿，没关系，以及谢谢你，我当赞美听了。然后，Spock，答应我，就让它随风去吧。”往好处想想吧Jim，至少刷得辛苦的好感度没因为这个减分。

如此自我安慰着，Jim心力交瘁地拍开医务室的门。McCoy从桌子后面担心地望过来，“Jim？怎么了。”

Jim摆摆手，指了指Spock，示意自己不想说话，发言权全权交给指挥官了。

“医生，舰长所遭遇的植物根据对孢子的分析，是一种雌雄同株的生物，但我猜测它们只进行异株授粉，因为从样本中所检验出的物质具有将对方雌性化的功能。”

这特么什么变态玩意儿，狭路相逢胜者攻么？

Jim心中呼呼刮着织女四上的暴风雪，真是卧了个大槽，他还不如一株植物爷们儿。

McCoy瞄了他一眼，“所以它是选中了Jim，想让Jim怀孕吗？”

Spock对这种说法明显地皱起了眉，“医生，生殖隔离杜绝了这种可能性。”

“哦。”Jim声调毫无起伏地插入，“我运气不错哈？”

Spock挑起一边眉，“不过大量的雌性化物质让舰长的身体产生了现在我们看到的变化。然而研究结果还表示，这种物质的活性有明显的衰变期，所以可以推算得出，它影响的时间是有限的。”

McCoy揉了揉太阳穴，“所以说，我们就是啥也别干，等着Jim自己恢复？”

“的确。”Spock颔首，“这个物质的成分仍未完全分析出来，贸然使用手段干涉是危险的，我认为等着它自然衰败是最为保险的方法。”

Jim闭上眼，“能给我一个准确时间吗？Spock。”

“考虑到一些无法预知的影响。”Spock顿了顿，“不会超过30个地球日。以及我必须得提醒，它的影响力会在大约7个地球日时达到峰值。”

在Jim问出口之前McCoy就回答了，“就是些内分泌紊乱，这对你来说也不特别了吧？反正你一年之中一大半时间都内分泌紊乱。”

“多谢说明。”Jim硬邦邦地回答，现在他知道自己的情况了，他是跑不脱用这副模样去执行一个外交任务了。

*

AquilaⅢ星球总体上来说是个很和平的星球，不是说上面的人没有思想分歧，只是AquilaⅢ星人有个特别明显的特征。

他们只动口，不动手。

自从AquilaⅢ加入了星际联邦，就把自身的安全全权委托给了星联，放心地成天吵架，哦，他们认为这是思想的碰撞。所以其实那个什么和平谈判，就是两个党派的另一场嚷嚷。

Jim可以想得到那会是多么操蛋的任务了，好在AquilaⅢ上的和平给了它不错的娱乐向发展，那是个令人放松的星球，只要你不遇到一个想和你吵架的AquilaⅢ星人。

塞了自己满满一口披萨，Jim一边吃自己的晚餐一边等着McCoy。他敏感地察觉到数道视线，自然而然地，当他看过去的时候，所有人都装作只对自己的食物感兴趣。

不过在这种视线追逐游戏中，Jim看到了Spock，正在一个双人座位上独自吃着他的瓦肯食物。自从他和Uhura分手后就这么独来独往了。

这多少有点孤单，就像Jim。成了舰长你就得和舰员们拉开一点距离，这是种暗地里约定俗成的事情，就算他不想摆出舰长的架子，舰员们也会自动退开那么远，冥冥之中阶级起着作用。

唯独McCoy能当他的朋友，除了他们俩本来就在学院里成了好友外，首席医务官的职责就是监控舰长的状态。他们俩非得有亲密接触。

在Jim的理想状态中，他和Spock也该是好朋友。但他不知道该怎么做，才能不冒犯Spock。他已经很惨烈地冒犯过了，一次有效，终身难忘，所以他必须得小心翼翼，即使他好多次被Spock挤兑得只有泪奔着去找McCoy求安慰求抚摸，但当着他的大副面，他总是表现得从容又大肚。

他容易吗？他真是苦逼中的宪法级。

“这些兔崽子就不能少给我找点事。”McCoy端着自己的餐盘在他面前坐下，“到AquilaⅢ星登陆的休假表草稿我拟好了。”

Jim收回视线和思绪，“好哒，你发到我PADD上，我会再根据工作安排斟酌一下。”

McCoy没接茬，顺着他刚刚的目光看了过去，“Jim，说实在的，我觉得你们两个应该谈一谈。这么下去不是个办法。”

“谈什么？我们工作上搭配得挺好的。”虽然离他的想象还差那么一截，Jim重重地叹了口气，把很有存在感的胸给放在了撑在桌边的手肘上，“我都不知道该怎么和他说话，你知道么，我真有点怕他。”

“你不是怕他，当初是谁冲着他吼的？”McCoy无言以对地看着他这不检点的行为，“你是怕他讨厌你。”

Jim压低声音，“我觉得他一直拿着一张小表格给我打分来着，真的，早上没逻辑扣一分，下午没逻辑扣三分。自从认识他，我都要不认识逻辑这俩字儿了。”

“Jim，什么时候我们来场心理会谈，你的被害妄想症越发严重了。”McCoy摇了摇头，“还有，把你的脚从椅子腿上放下来，你的内裤都能看见了！”

4.这是有些事你要习惯的第四节

McCoy因为他的病人先走了一步，而Jim因为郁闷的心情多要了一份吃起来像塑料的奶油意面，一沓盘子铁石心肠地堆在他面前。

吃饭时有个新问题，他每次低头的时候头发都会落下来，他不得不一次又一次地把头发拢到耳后，可尽管他忍辱负重地做了这么娘炮的动作，头发还是不断地不断地落下来，像是非要尝一口他盘子里的奶油不可。

简直神烦。

Jim只得用一只手捞着头发，一只手拿着叉子气冲冲地搅合着面条。等会儿就去剪了，必须剪！

“舰长，这是AquilaⅢ的相关情况，我把有关人士的资料一同整理进去了。”文书士Cora把PADD放在Jim的桌上。她有些局促地加了一句，“希望没打扰到你的用餐。”

“噢，当然不。”Jim放下头发，拿起餐巾纸擦干净了手和嘴，笑着道，“其实你不用在午休时间做这些，晚一点也可以。”

Cora是一个新人，看上去娇小可爱，工作时候敬业爱岗，就是对事情有点战战兢兢的，从她身上Jim多少找到了点同病相怜的感觉，“你还没用餐，对吗？快点去享用你的午餐吧，我可不希望我重要的文书士饿着肚子。”

“舰长……”Cora好像不太好意思，畏缩着小声道，“我们已经听说你的遭遇了。如果有什么我能帮得上忙的地方，请一定告诉我。”

帮什么忙，帮我挑内衣吗？

Jim露出自己所能做到的最亲切的微笑，“我很好，谢谢你的关心。”

Cora眨了眨眼，回了一个好像有些克制不住的笑，看着Jim的视线里有种古怪的热切，“好、好的。啊……对了。”

她眼睛一亮，从自己的头上拿下了一个东西，“我想这个能帮上你的忙。”

Jim一看，躺在Cora手上的是一个粉红色的发夹，夹子尾部有个小粉兔的造型。

粉红色，兔子，发夹。

他感到胸口像被人打了一拳般地沉闷，男性自尊发出垂死的惨叫，一口血就这么涌到了嗓子眼。

现在他看起来真的会适合这种东西吗？

Jim脸上的笑已经快挂不住了，然而他不会拒绝一个女孩怯生生的好意，他就是有这么的绅士，“谢谢你，你实在太贴心了。”

“不客气，舰长。”Cora小心地把发夹放在了桌上，很是开心地说，“我还有很多，你要是喜欢……”

“少尉，我相信你已完成了你的工作。”打断Cora的是Spock的声音，显然指挥官给人的压力不止是对舰长一个人有效，Cora立刻住了嘴，“舰长，资料若是有什么不足的地方我会尽快补上，我先走了。”

目送她转身小跑离开，Jim抚着额头叹了口气，抬头便看见Spock端着餐盘盯着桌上那个发夹，好像那个小小的发夹公然伤害了宇宙逻辑似的。

Jim无声地在脑子里为自己辩解，不！我不喜欢粉红色和小兔子！

“Spock，谢谢你，以及不要问为什么我会说谢谢。”可是解释是不符合逻辑的，Jim认命地把发夹拿在手上，另一只手拿上了PADD，“你是来找我讨论任务的吗？刚好，我也吃完了。”

他一边起身一边正要腾出一只手去拿餐盘时，Spock弯腰替他拿了。

Jim霎时受宠若大惊，“我自己来就好。”

但Spock已经迈步往餐厅大门边的回收柜走去，Jim只能快步跟了上去，跟在Spock身边，而直到走到餐厅大门为止，他老觉得他和Spock身上粘着不少目光。

难道这也是性别不同所造成的感官差别？他以前从来没有这么自我意识过剩。

为了分散注意力，Jim快速翻看了一下PADD上的说明，和他料想得差不多，“他们的谈判到中午为止，我觉得就是做做样子。但是舰队给了我们四天时间，我想安排舰员轮次下去休假。”

“舰长。”Spock把两人的餐盘放进柜里，用那种“好好听着我要说教了”的口气接着道，“AquilaⅢ是一个缺乏明确秩序的社会，我不建议把它作为休假地点。而且以防你忘记，我想提醒，2.3天前我们才结束了在M级星球上的休假。”

太棒了，要是Spock不说点什么反对意见Jim才觉得不自在呢。

“Spock，那不能叫休假，第一批勘察的人才下去不到半天，就因为我那个狗屁事全员撤回了。剩下的人也没上去。”他摸了摸脖子后，“我欠舰员们一个休假。”

“你的遭遇提醒了其他人星球所具有的危险性，舰长。”Spock道，“休假时间可另行安排。”

“另行安排？什么时间？完成这个任务我们就要回地球报道了，大家又要投入到各自的报告和整修中去。”Jim试着符合逻辑地解释，“拖欠工资的老板是讨嫌的，假期也是。”

“星际舰队不是以私人盈利为目的而运营的组织，它实行军队编制，注重享乐不包括在服役协议中。”

Jim手里捏着PADD，心里有只疯猫在四处狂挠，“Spock，这不是注重享乐。”

Spock平静地问，“请明示。”

开始觉得刚刚吃了饭就和Spock商量这些是个错误，这让Jim的胃很不舒服，当然也可能单纯由于他吃太多了，“我只是想为我的舰员们考虑得多一点，这不该是个问题。”

“然而考虑到AquilaⅢ上游客和本地居民成分的复杂性及不可预测性，这会有84.01%的可能衍生出‘问题’。”

Jim忍不住提高一点声音，“不是还有16%吗？”

他有意控制了音量，可惜女性的声带不是他这二十多年来用习惯了的东西，所以他是真的没想到那声音发出来会这么尖锐。

连Spock都微不可查地怔了一下，但Jim敢说那显然就是瓦肯人的吃惊了！

该死的！Jim赶忙开口，“S……”

“舰长。”Spock打断他，“是15.99%，我相信你出于疲惫才算错了百位内的算术。”

Jim：“……”

你吃惊的是这个吗？！

这是何等的境界！特么的那0.01到底怎么算出来的！

对瓦肯人注意重点的方式升起一股焦虑，Jim咬着牙吸了口气，重重一点头，决定不去和Spock讨论人类对于小数点后东西的不在乎，操他的15.99%，他现在什么数据都不在乎，“很正确，谢谢提醒，Spock。还有名单我会从McCoy那里先审核一次，之后你再看看，要是没有问题就按照那个办。”

说完他迈步就走，冲到了Spock前面去。

Spock立马跟了上来，语气里满是不赞同，“舰长。”

“Spock。”Jim调整了表情，突然停下来猛然转身，双手抱胸冲Spock拉出一个灿烂的笑容，“不会出问题的。”

他睁大了眼睛，因为高度差问题只能从下往上地看着Spock，“OK？”

Jim心惊胆战地等着目不转睛盯住他的Spock甩他一脸不合逻辑，但在一段不短时间的沉默后，Spock只是微微偏过头，“我明白了，舰长。”

噢耶？终于发生点好事了。

Jim松了口气，又大大地笑了一个，“那我们说好了，指挥官。”

*

在四天的时间里要把星舰上的人都放下去一轮时间上也太仓促了点，总有些人要在舰上留守，不过这些人会在下次休假时优先考虑。

在不堪其扰头发老挡眼睛的问题后，Jim试了一下发夹，效果良好，反正也是在自己的寝室内，也就心安理得地戴着了。

他压根没关心AquilaⅢ星的任务，这群神经病是觉得吵架被人围观是有快感还是怎么地，老邀请星联派人来参加所谓的决议谈判。说到底也是一个议会里不同党派的事情，然而什么都要争一下，这星球没被他们吵没了也算是宇宙的一大奇迹。星联的人去了几次之后也看明白了，之后再接到这种要求就随便派个能吐气的去一趟，纯属敷衍。

只是Jim看到下发的正式文件上那最后那一句“批准USS Enterprise的申请。”就想砸了PADD，这不要脸的，批准个毛，他们压根都没申请！

他调出McCoy传过来的名单，仔细看了一遍，换了几个班次。有几个人主动要求了留守舰上，除了把引擎当老婆爱的Soctt之外，还有Uhura。

没有任何一段真正投入过感情的恋爱在结束时会好受的，Uhura和Spock都很敬业，在工作上没有任何龃龉，而与此同时，他们也再没有任何私下的交流。

想当初他们俩看着也挺合适的，但好像分手也不是预料不到。从感情上来说，Jim第一次被迫看着这两个人在传送台上的吻别那回是他人生中最尴尬的事，毕竟其中一个不久之前拒绝过他，而另一个不久之前想掐死他。当然，在经历今早的事故之后，那已退居第二了。

打住，别想了。

Jim犹豫了一会儿，还是把Uhura的名字加入了第一批登陆休息的名单里，因为McCoy建议在舰桥上担任职务的人需要这次休假。

再次核实了一次，他把名单传给了Spock。

5.这是怎么事情全都不太对的第五节

习惯不是那么容易就改得了的，当Jim打开浴室门的时候才反应过来。

他还是只穿着一个裤衩。

但随着感应灯自动亮起，他很快就发现Spock的毛巾是湿的，看来他的大副为了避免再次发生事故提前了自己的作息时间。

Jim扯下毛巾挂在脖子上，看着镜子里完全女性化的漂亮脸蛋，在卷曲有度的金色发丝簇拥下跟朵花儿似的。只是这朵花现在表情有些拧巴。

他倍感纠结，从事实上来看他和Spock现在是男女有别。

可Spock特意这么搞，就搞得他很被动啊。

纠结，太纠结了。

洗了澡下来，向来喜欢用水淋浴的Jim不得不用比平时多了三倍的时间来弄干他的头发。

这麻烦得也实在是叫人赞叹了。

几乎是屈辱地拎起内衣给自己戴好，Jim穿上了新制服，面对墙上的全身镜，第一次对一具窈窕而火辣的身材无动于衷。

对于这件事，其实Jim好歹也垂死挣扎过一番，特意找来小号的男式制服穿上，但正如Chapel所说，太不合身了。他穿上就一点没了星舰制服的正经模样，只要再把衬衫下面打个结，看上去就是个标准的飞车辣妹了，那根本就是胡闹。

但是他现在柔软修长的纤细四肢和过于美好的身体曲线，把女性的美感体现得淋漓尽致，短袖和短裙及十分贴身的女性制服穿在他身上就有那么点……伤风败俗。

Jim咬牙转过头，“FUCK！”

*

深刻想念了一会儿自己的胸肌和小Jim，Jim吃了Cora送来的早餐。他一上午都不用当值，不过这幅样子他哪里也不想去，就只待在自己的寝室里做一些文书工作。这个时候Jim还是得感谢Cora送了他个夹子，没想到这小东西这么好用。

门响时，Jim正趴在桌上把一个报告看了一半，冗长的措辞不知所云得让Jim恨不得把人拎过来好好教他怎么说人话。

到了门口那人很有耐心地敲了第二次时，Jim才不耐烦地走到门边，一抬头就撞上Spock居高临下的视线。

“啊。”Jim把脑子里的字母唰啦一声全部扫开，开启了“我要和他交朋友”的友好模式，友善地微笑问，“什么事，Spock？”

“名单我暂时并未做调整，但有一些人员配置想要和你讨论，舰长。”Spock的身高对现在的Jim来说颇有压力，他侧开身子，“好哒，你不介意的话，可以进来谈。”

Spock走进屋里，正襟危坐地坐了下来。Jim被他的气场感染，也挺直了腰在对面坐下，还把两手放在分开的膝盖上，证明自己已经做好来一场严肃谈话的准备了。

奇怪的是Spock好几秒都没说话，那绷紧了的神色似曾相识。然后他的视线稍稍下落，仿佛为了提醒似地顿了顿，接着又移了回原位。

Jim怀疑地低头一看，瞬间心里那只疯猫又开始抓狂地乱挠。

他发誓他不是故意对着Spock露出内裤的！他只是一紧张就忘了！

极力保持着云淡风轻的表情，Jim收拢腿并到了一起，生疏地学着他见过的其他女孩那样斜侧到一边，“呃……那么，Spock，你要讨论什么？”

“在此之前，我有一件事想要提醒。”Spock难得露出了不太确定的神情，但他的吐词一如既往的清晰，词语间缺乏感情线索，“若要在一艘服役星舰上开展一段不同军阶之间的浪漫关系，需要向上级交纳申请报告。”

Jim太惊讶了以至于他都合不拢嘴，Spock大清早地是来向他咨询感情问题吗？！先排除他的大副是不是今早起床时的开机方式不对，怎么会这么快的？他们分手才没多久？难道Spock原来是移情别恋才和Uhura分手的？

Jim往地上一看，地上都是他碎掉的三观。

Spock继续道，“因此我认为，如果你需要和Jones少尉发展浪……”

“啥？”Jim被这句话的喻意从脑补中抽醒，猛地抬眼不自觉地打断了他，“Spock，你在说什么？我和Cora？”

他张大嘴不知道要说什么才好，最终还是把嘴角往后拉去，不知所以地笑了几声，“不，不是你想的那样，天啊……你怎么会这么认为？”

Spock似乎在思考怎么说明更清楚而抿了片刻的唇，“她赠送了一件私人物品给你，舰长，人类女性倾向于以此来表达情感，而你收下，并使用了。”

Jim花了点时间来理解这句话，然后他就卧槽了。

一把扯下自己耳朵上方别着的那个少女十足的发夹，Jim心里堵得厉害，但他判断自己不能顺从心意地揪住Spock的领口问求你实话告诉我，我现在在你眼里还能不能算个爷们儿？只能肠子打结地哈哈着把话题绕远，“Spock，男女之间确实有这样的行为，你理解得没错。不过Cora只是向我表达单纯的好意，而且，我现在是这个样子，女孩和女孩之间赠送礼物很平常，不会有你说的那种意思。”

他心头补了一句，一般来说。

但对于严谨古板的瓦肯人民来说，这种人类感情关系普及度就够了，Jim不觉得Spock需要进阶版的。

可他却听到Spock道，“我以为性别在关系建立中不能起主导作用，而应该是性格和思想的契合度。”

哇哦！

哇哦哦？

Jim抿唇拉起嘴角，眨巴眨巴眼睛，这还真是相当出乎意料，而早就习惯于把Spock每句话都琢磨好几遍，他的脑洞就开始朝着另一个方向刹不住车地狂奔而去。

可能是他的打量颇有点露骨，Spock微微挑起了眉，

Jim立马稍稍向前倾过身，小心翼翼地露出了个‘我懂的’的表情，“我赞同，gay and proud？”

Spock偏过头，挑起的眉似乎是疑惑而蹙了起来。

咳嗽了两声，Jim自觉很有分寸地退了回来，“但是我和Cora之间没有任何浪漫因素，你可以放心，我不会违反规定哒。”

他提高了声音，“话说回来，你本来是想谈什么的？名单对吧？”

两秒后，Spock提出了几个他认为不合适被排进轮休表里的。Jim对此没有意见。而最后，Spock道，“Uhura中尉的名字出现在了轮休表里，但同时我也看到她提出的留守申请。”

啊。

Jim仔细观察着Spock，“我也看到了。不过这是Bones的建议。”

Spock不再提出异议，“我明白了。”

Jim想了想，还是问了，“或者你觉得不太妥当？”

Spock的声音没有起伏，更没有Jim以为会出现的不适，好像Uhura就是个和其他人一样的舰员，而她的行为和他没有任何关系，“尽管需要尊重舰员自身意愿，但我相信McCoy医生的专业意见更该被采纳。”

这回答真是有理有据让人信服，Jim大多数时候都搞不懂Spock，他为什么总是这么一副冷冰冰的样子？除开那一段让Spock感情失控的日子，之后即使是他和Uhura在一起，Jim也鲜有看到他表露情绪。

当然这是有好处的，摒除情绪的干扰会帮助人做出更合逻辑的决定。但作为人类，好吧，半人类，这确实不可思议。

如果有那么一个机会，如果他们真有可以谈论更私人的问题的时候，Jim真想问问他，你是如何做到的？

*

冥冥之中，Jim知道Uhura会来找他，因为Spock最后也没有改动他的决定，而Uhura的脾气有多倔Jim早就知道了。

Uhura在Jim回寝室前找到了他，“允许自由发言吗，舰长？”

说得好像你真需要我同意似的，Jim耸肩，“当然，我们不是在当值期间。中尉，什么事儿？”

“我确定我提出了留守申请。”

“是的，我看到了。”Jim在走廊上停了下来，以便更好地和Uhura谈话，第二次对人解释这个，“只是McCoy觉得舰桥成员应该在这次休假，以调整情绪，所以你瞧瞧，不仅是你，还有Sulu他们都会轮班下去。”

Uhura盯了他一会儿，随后叹了口气，“我不是因为Spock。我们俩的相处是还有点问题，但我不至于会特意这么避开他。”

Uhura是语言专家，所以要从她的话里辨别真假对Jim来说难度太大，他皱眉笑了笑，“老实说我是有点想帮忙。”

Uhura挑高了她纤细的眉。

“可我想不是我该插手的。”Jim放低了的声音柔和得他自个儿都吃惊，“不管怎么样这都是你们两个人的私事，你们可以处理得好的，对吗？”

先是朝他抿了抿唇，接着Uhura一边摇头一边笑了起来，“我得说，你这样看起来比以前好多了。”

这真是意料外的评价，Jim的玻璃心就这么哗啦啦地碎了一地，“我还是比较愿意保持原样。我原样真有那么糟么？”

“你可不知道。”Uhura眨了眨左眼，笑容里有那么点坏心眼，“你现在是不少舰员的梦中情人。哦，自由发言时间？”

Jim没有天真地认为“舰员”性别为女，就好像有人在他心碎的玻璃渣上踩了两脚，他陡然间整个人都苍白了几分。

他们只是在太空里待了两个月，两个月而已！怎么就憋得这么不挑嘴？！拜托有点心理负担好嘛？！

“舰长，你还好吗？”

Jim仿若神游天外地慢慢转过身，留个Uhura一个萧索的背影，“不，我只是觉得心里有点累。”

这日子没法过了。

6.这是正事儿做完就会出问题的第六节

“我觉得不太好，想吐。”

Jim站在传送台上，可怜兮兮地对McCoy这么说。

“别撒娇，我已经给你打了中和剂，让你身体里的各项指标都成了平和的状态，而且高峰期是明天，所以只要记住，别碰任何刺激性的东西。”McCoy最后用三录仪扫描了一次Jim全身。

“可素你们也说不知道会发生什么事哒。”Jim抱怨，“人家心里好怕哦。”

“好好说话！”McCoy瞪了他一眼，检查了数值，随后退下了传送台，“完成工作就赶紧回来，别乱晃，听到没？”

撇着嘴，Jim低下头瞧着自己的脚，“Enterprise什么时候有门禁了？”

“闭嘴，这是医嘱。”McCoy毫不留情地打断他，“别让自己太嗨了，不然出了什么问题我可不保证。”

他双手抱胸，不是很心甘情愿地瞅了瞅Spock，“看好他。”

“McCoy医生。”Spock从容地回答，“容我提醒，照看舰长是大副的职责之一。”

McCoy气鼓鼓地叹了口气，“那就做好它。”

Jim只觉得眼前这一幕怎么看怎么奇怪，他不是故意想起不放心自己女儿出门的妈妈，“好了，Bones，我开玩笑的，别那么担心，我很好。回见。”

这话他说得不那么属实，Jim事实上是有点闹心，像慢慢被充气的气球，当然这远不到让他抓狂的地步，仅仅只是有那么点不能集中注意力而已。

至少，到目前为止。

*

谈判并不是在什么议会厅或者政府建筑里。而是在Aquila星的主城里最具标志性的一栋大厦里。它远远高于周围的建筑，仿佛能直接突破Aquila的大气层，这一栋大厦充分体现了Aquila人的某种享乐精神，任何想象得到的服务在这栋大厦里都能享受得到。

而谈判就是在最顶层一个金碧辉煌的大厅里举行的，当代表们说第一个字的时候Jim就想揍人。

可能是他们笑得太假了，这难道不够欠揍么？可能是Aquila那微微发红的皮肤让Jim太没好感。

或许也没什么特别原因，就是想揍而已，毕竟他们已经把预定早上开的会拖拖拖拖到晚上来了。Jim莫名其妙地就在这里吃了没打算要吃的午餐和晚餐。

这好歹也是个和谈，安排得能走点心吗？

于是Jim摆着个死鱼眼盯着这群人，他们的声音仿佛成千上万的飞虫毫无意义地发出嗡嗡嗡声。他一直出神地抚摸着自己的相位枪，努力不让这成为一场外交事故。

偶尔被问到意见的时候，都是Spock轻巧地接过话头，Jim实在是太感谢这个了，因为他有预感，要是让他开口说话的话他可能会把事情搞得一团糟。

尽管他不明白自己为什么会变得这么心烦意乱，但显然这不是好兆头。

“Kirk舰长。”Ael的声音唤醒了Jim，他赶紧放松了自己必然十分狰狞的表情，面带得体的微笑站了起来，“是的，Ael部长。”

“我们勉强达成了一致，这都要归功于您。”

放屁，老子一个字都没说。

“毕竟在您这样美丽的人面前，一切争吵都该感到羞耻。”

Jim深吸一口气，压制住心里突起的杀意，“我很高兴今天的谈判有一个圆满的结果。”

Ael点头，走上前极其绅士地牵起Jim的手，“那么，各位先生们，以及我们美丽的Kirk舰长，有一场为我们和平而举行的庆祝会在等着我们。”

Jim往后和Spock对视了一眼，指挥官跟着站了起来，走到舰长的身边，肩膀比平时绷得要紧。

Ael道，“相信您不会拒绝我们的一片诚挚的谢意。”

外交里这个Jim还是懂的，他笑了笑，“当然，您很周道，Ael部长，也很热情。”

“Aquila星人相信这么一句话。”他意有所指地将Jim的手举起，“先走一步就赢了一半。”

差点没把他的手一把拍开，Jim觉得这话实在耳熟，看来有些事情真的是宇宙通用，“我们地球人也相信一句话。”

“什么？”

Jim优雅地抽回了自己的手，挽上了Spock的手肘，“先来后到。”

“啊。”Ael从他看到Spock，再看回他，随即还算有风度地一笑，“我明白了，十分抱歉，不过这实在也太不出意料了。”

待他走到前面走路，Jim赶紧放开了手，小声对Spock道歉，“理解一下，我不是故意冒犯你的，但是……你懂的哈？”

Spock和他并肩往外走，“我理解，舰长，你只是在避免潜在的麻烦。”

松了口气，Jim笑笑，冲他眨眨一边眼，“多谢你没甩开我。”

那一瞬，Jim觉得Spock的表情有些奇怪，但那只是一闪而过，瓦肯人的脸上还是那么平静无波，“不客气，舰长。”

*

宴会里Jim感到自己的头越来越疼，密密麻麻的压力在他皮肤内层戳戳戳，他不想说话，不想理人，只想找个地方静静待着。但这显然暂时无法实现，所以他小鸟依人地挨在Spock身边，但凡有人上前搭话，他绷着一张能笑出花来的脸朝Spock一看，指挥官便开口替他解围。

说实话，Jim确实第一次这么清楚地感受到了被大副照顾的感觉，这……还蛮爽的不是？

当然也挺无聊的。

他无所事事地朝餐台望了望，觉得至少吃点东西也好过于在这里站成一个花瓶，但当他刚刚想离开，Spock便立刻看了过来，“舰长？”

Jim摇摇头，朝餐台示意，“哦、没什么，我去取点吃的，马上回来，要我给你带点什么吗？”

跟着往不远的餐台看了一下，Spock收回视线，“不必了，舰长，请谨记McCoy的叮嘱。”

“好。”Jim眯着眼笑了笑，转身朝餐台走去。他倒是清楚自己不能吃什么东西，所以挑了几个面食填了肚子，不过这甜度有些超乎他的想象。他左右看了看，不远处的透明容器里装着清水一样的液体。Jim拿了个杯子，舀了一勺，闻了闻，只有一股淡淡的酸味，他先尝了一小口，口味像是很普通的柠檬水，还挺止渴的。

他抬抬眉，又舀了一勺，一起喝光。

回过头去，Jim这回选了点普通的肉食，他是真有点饿了，这些人办事为什么这么没效率？这里到底还有没有做事的人了？

他一点都不想待在这里。

Jim一怔。

对，为什么他非得待在这里？

他心里好像被塞了一头团团打转的困兽，一整天积累的不耐烦简直要催生到极致了。他扫过一片不知所谓的人群，视线在和其他人正说话的Spock身上停留了一下。

反正Spock能处理得很好嘛，向来都是这样，Jim把餐盘放在了餐台上，他没什么可担心的。他现在这样也做不了一个合格的舰长，今天从头到尾都是Spock在应付这些。

Jim一点一点向大门移动，借着人来人往，悄悄地出了宴会厅的门。

*

“您好，请问要到哪里？”这个地方也是够了，一个电梯服务员都是Orion女性，到底行不行啊，让把持不住的人怎么办？电梯play来一发么？

对着性张力十足的美女，Jim下意识地展露他那种吊儿郎当的轻浮笑容，下一秒又想起自己现在貌似也是个美女，于是那笑容就心塞了起来。

“能找乐子的地方，你知道吗？我最近真的是受够了。”

绿皮肤的服务员心领神会地笑了笑，按下了按钮。半分钟后门开，喧哗的人声和音乐声冲进了电梯，Jim只需要一闻，为这种气氛所张开的毛孔就让他有了种‘回家’的感觉。

服务员微笑，“祝您愉快。”

“谢谢。”Jim笑着回应，走出了电梯，与人群擦着肩膀直直奔向了吧台。随便什么都好，来点让他放松的东西，他憋着一口气实在是快要爆了。

酒保是个蓝皮的帅哥，他冲Jim笑笑，幸好没说什么招惹的话，因为Jim现在确定自己是经不起一点招惹了，“要来杯什么？”

McCoy余威犹在，Jim花了几秒钟权衡，克制地道，“Cardassian sunrise。”

“算在我账上。”

斜地里插过来一句话，Jim翻着白眼往旁边瞅了瞅，Tellarit，哦，好大一个猪头，“谢了，我自己来。”

“给我一杯Blood of Enemy。”那猪头冲着Jim大概是笑了笑，但褶子和毛太多，Jim也不知道他的嘴是不是动了，“在这里落单可不是该赞美的。”

Jim拿着自己的酒喝完，语气已经变得十分不友好，“我一个人待着挺好。”

周围有人注意到这边，投过来的视线非常明显。

猪头吹了声口哨，他的Blood of Enemy 也被调好了，厚重的玻璃杯里满是一汪鲜红，那么一大杯，酒精的味道Jim都闻得到了，里面载浮载沉的白色冰块看上去好像透明的骨头，“美人儿，你应该喝橙汁。”

Jim双手撑在吧台上，扭过头，伸手拿过那杯Blood of Enemy，仰起脖子，在那只猪和吧台众人的目光中一口而尽，啪地一声把杯子重重放回吧台，臼齿咯嘣一声咬碎一粒冰块，拉开嘴角甜甜一笑，“去、你、妈、的、美、人。”

“哇哦。”猪头凑近了，黑不溜秋的眼睛带着贪婪直直地看着Jim，一把抓住了Jim的左手腕，“我喜欢。”

“哦，那这样呢？”这是今天最后一根稻草，Jim一拳勾击在了猪头脸上，对方猝不及防地往右边偏过头。

操！

女人的力气比他原来是少了不少。

那猪头是有些火了，抬高手举高了Jim的左手，顺势把他拉近，“你最好别这么粗鲁。”

吧台帅哥赶紧劝架，“嘿、对女士温柔点。”

Jim嗤笑一声，右手不断摸索着，盯着他的眼睛，“试试这个？”

他拽着空杯子毫不手软地一把砸在猪头的脸上，这回攻击力够强，对方嗷嗷一嗓子，松开了他的手。

拍了拍手，Jim跳下高脚凳，俯视着猪头捂着脸蜷缩在地上。围观的人群这时候分开，走出了一群Tellarit，他们中有人赶紧扶起了猪头。猪头松开手，指着Jim，“不要放过她。”

把落到前面的头发抛到肩膀后，Jim把指节掰得啪啪作响，战意高昂，“妈蛋的，你还敢用‘她’？看我不真把你揍成猪。”

他的同伙们一起围了上来。

“舰长？！”

Jim往旁边一看，一群红杉们刨开人群看到了里面的场景，他们有些不可思议，但还是没有犹豫地走到了Jim的身边，围成了半圈，“舰长？怎么回事？”

“小问题，我可以解决。”Jim有点尴尬，他可没有想到会有这遭，这脸真是能丢到德尔塔象限了，“享受自己的休假吧，先生们（gentlemen）。”

红杉们面面相觑，看了看气势汹汹的Tellarit，又看了看娇小mode的自家舰长，默契地站在了舰长和猪头们的中间。

Jim刹那涌起了一股感动。

“舰长。”红杉舰员们里最年轻的那个——Jim记得他叫Jerry——有些犹豫地把头转回了一个小幅度，不知道是紧张还是害羞地紧着嗓子道，“绅士（gentleman）是不会对需要帮忙的女士袖手旁观的。”

……把我的感动还给我好吗？

7.这是女孩子是不好惹却很纤细的生物的第七节

Jim会看着自己的舰员为自己打架而单单只是围观么？

答案是不。

打架喝酒有益于身心健康，这一点Jim早就知道了。所以当他把脚正面踹向别人的脸时，那种踩脸的感觉实在是好到让他这几天的憋屈一扫而光。

有只手抓住他的肩膀，Jim扭动腰部，一个手肘撞向他的下巴，顺势躲过了另一个拳头。啊，挥洒汗水的感觉真是太！好！了！

酒吧里噼里啪啦的桌椅撞击声，玻璃碎裂声不绝于耳，Jim欣慰地发现自己的舰员们光是配合都能甩对方一个曲速八啊，胜利必须是他们的！

尽管他这次属于被保护的对象，就好像开了护盾去殴别人，但身上还是有些轻微的扭伤，而且由于脚的力气明显大过于手，Jim这次踹人踹了太多次，有一只靴子都不知道被扔哪里去了。

最后所有的Tellarit都趴下了，Jim满脸是痛快淋漓的汗，喘着气和舰员们轮番对视了一眼，和他们一起大笑了起来。

他第一次感觉和自己的舰员们没有隔阂，他们是一艘舰的同伴。

光着的那只脚踩在最开始被他砸脸的Tellarit背上，Jim生生地生出一股I’m THE KING of the world的快感。

“舰长。”

一桶冰水当头淋下，淋完后水桶还一起落下来狠狠砸头，Jim瞬间僵直，骨头都被冻酥了。

他咽了口唾沫，跟个生锈的机器人一样咔咔咔咔地转过头，“Spock，听着，我可以解释……”

Spock手背在身后，踏着碎玻璃走了过来，淡淡地扫了一眼其他舰员，大家的感受估计和Jim差不多，在这种寒气下抖了抖。

在Jim面前停住，而舰长小姐还保持着宛如登山者的姿势，Spock没什么表情地看着Jim畏缩的脸，一路扫描到他光着的那只脚上。

然后，他的手向Jim伸了过来。

Jim屏住呼吸，还以为他人生中第二次的瓦肯之掐要来了，但Spock的手往下，穿过他的腋下，轻巧地把他举了起来。

Jim保持着僵化，四肢僵硬地垂着，好像一只被彻底被吓傻的流浪猫，就这么被Spock用举高高的姿势给转移到了旁边的高脚凳上坐下。

Enterprise的成员们视线跟着两人，一起随着他们的移动慢慢转着头。

把舰长安顿好，Spock转过身，“White中尉。”

被点名的Derek战战兢兢地站了出来，“是的，指挥官？”

“我相信你会知道舰长的靴子在哪里。”

于是红杉们一番忙乱地寻找，挖出靴子递给Derek交给Spock。

Jim规规矩矩坐着再不敢乱来，他有感觉Spock是真的很火大了，当然咯他的好大副会说瓦肯人不会火大，但是见了鬼的他就是会火大啊，上次他火大地都快掐死自己了好嘛？

上帝啊，他就想知道他攒的好感度还剩多少？

Spock单膝蹲下身，帮Jim穿上，好像没有看到以舰长为首所有在场星舰成员那种仿若见到地板平地一声响接着某种神圣光环乍现的震惊，拿出了通讯器，“Enterprise，传送两人上舰。”

在传送上舰之前，Spock冷静地对一干红杉道，“整理好这里，以及你们对此的报告书在明日0900前交给我。”

*

Jim停下，陡然大叫，“我知道！”

自从他们离开传送室，Spock就一个字也没吭地跟在他后面，可是他受不了了！他受不了这种沉默的指责，他宁愿Spock说出来。

Spock随之停步，在这高声的回音彻底消失于走廊后才开口问，“抱歉，舰长，我不明白你指的是什么？”

“就说啊！”Jim转过身，脸上又委屈又倔强，“我不该和人打架，我不该煽动舰员一起打，我不该去酒吧喝酒，我不该溜出去，我不该在那个M级闻到一股莫名其妙的香味就屁颠颠地跑过去了！我不该那么笨手笨脚地被那个变态植物射一身！”

Spock静默了一会儿，才道，“舰长，你想进行的讨论可以在另外时间安排，因此我认为符合逻辑的步骤是你先到医务室接受检查。”

逻辑逻辑逻辑逻辑逻辑。

Jim都不知道自己为什么会突然间觉得这么崩溃，“对不起啊我就是这么不符合逻辑！”

这声音拔高到他都觉得刺耳的程度了，但是他头也痛，酒精开始产生效果；心也痛，他的好感度啊全没了吧？肚子也痛，是不是刚才被打到了？脚也痛，大概是踹人踹太多了。所以管他的呢，他就吼了，来掐他啊？

“Spock！我一直都想变成你希望的那样，变成你们希望的那样，但我没有办法，我就是这样的啊？情绪化，冒失莽撞，容易冲动，凭直觉做事，不！合！逻！辑！”Jim就差吼一句“你造我有多努力嘛？！”

他喘了口气，“我也想和你搞好关系，难道大副和舰长之间不该搞好关系吗？我不想你随时随地只叫我Captain好像咱们除了同事就成不了别的了！我也想问问你和Uhura之间是怎么回事我想知道得要死啊！你可能觉得这些都不合逻辑没有必要！但是人类会关心自己的朋友！”

激动得浑身都在抖，Jim觉得背后额前都在冒冷汗，在走廊里说这些是不对的，对着Spock扯到这些是无理取闹的，可是他抿着唇强逼自己把话说完，“对，不管你怎么想我的，我就是把你当朋友了。瓦肯人是不交朋友，但又有什么关系呢？我才不管瓦肯人会怎么做呢！Spock，你就是你，你是星舰的军官，是Enterprise的指挥官，是我的大副，你没有必要照着他们那套来！”

Spock柔声打断他，“舰长，你的脸色非常苍白，我建议我们立刻前往医务室。”

“我……”那股绞痛太明显了，而且Jim这辈子从来没经历过，就好像有人拿一把尖刀在肚子里搅和，然后拽着你的肠子还有各种器官往下扯。他往旁边一歪，靠在墙壁上，手捂着肚子，痛得不知所措。

他看到Spock瞪大了眼睛，这还是这位半瓦肯继掐人事件之后第一次露出这么清晰的神色。

……你在着什么急？

Jim顺着他的目光往地上一瞧，自己的脚边好像是有点血迹。

妈的这啥玩意儿？开玩笑吧？他有受这么重的伤么？

这股晕眩击中了他，他抱着肚子往地上滑倒，被上前两步的Spock抱住，“Spock呼叫医务室，舰长受伤了！”

“这里是McCoy，快送他过来！”

Jim与其说是痛得失神，还不如说是确实是不知道发生了什么事，他只知道自己被打横抱了起来，一路茫然地盯着走廊的白炫光芒，就这么被送到了医务室。

*

Jim一脸安详，他以一种圣教徒的姿势仰躺在生物床上，沐浴在惨白的灯光下，看上去随时可以就地升天。

McCoy站在稍远处配药剂，“孩子，别装死了。”

“我不是装死，我是快死了。”默默地转过身用背对着好友，Jim幻想自己能和生物床融为一体，就不用面对如此残酷的现实了。

“Jim，你现在是女孩子，所以他会原谅你的。”

Jim痛苦地叹息了一声，仅有的求生欲都仿佛随着这声叹息随风逝去，“谢谢你，Bones，我现在感觉更糟糕了。”

“好了，多大个事儿？这很正常。”

“这、也、能、叫、正、常？”Jim气若游丝地道，“你不明白，Bones，我在做了那么多傻事之后又冲他尖着嗓子吼了，而且他好心地抱着我来医务室，我却把那个血蹭到了他制服上。蹭了好大一片。那好恶心的！”

“不要害羞了，Jimmy，全身上下的血都是一样的。你又不是第一次流血了，能坚强点吗？”

Jim抽了抽鼻子，像是下一秒就能嚎啕大哭，凄惨地对着天花板说：“已经回不去了。”

McCoy好笑地哼了一声，“什么回不去了，你的节操么？”

“我恨你。”Jim很坚强地没有嘤出来，他腹部痛如刀绞，心也痛如刀绞，“Bones，这种时候你还嘲笑我，我恨你。”

“不，你会爱我，因为我要给你打一针止痛剂，然后你就能活蹦乱跳了。”McCoy拿着配好的针剂走过来手法利落地戳在Jim的脖子上，接着塞了一包东西在Jim手里，“拿好，你的节操。”

Jim恍恍惚惚地撑起来看了一下。

卫生棉。

他倍感销魂地躺了回去，只觉得心如死灰。

“还不是你自己作的死。”McCoy说着就来气，“我千叮万嘱让你不要乱喝东西！你却碰了他们这里的特产！你知道那里面有什么吗？它的成分会刺激睾丸激素！”

Jim惨叫起来，“睾丸激素？！睾丸激素对我有什么用！？你看看我，我现在连睾丸都没有！啊！你可以侮辱我但请不要这么赤裸裸的好吗？！”

“谢谢你，女性也有睾丸激素。”McCoy口气里暗藏着“没文化真可怕”，“你的身体摄入了这种荷尔蒙，催化了那个雌化素对你的影响。你没觉得你这血量大得像流产吗？因为你在几个小时内就进行了排卵，子宫内膜增厚又脱落的生理期，恭喜你，Jim，你的人生圆满了。”

“BONES！”捂住耳朵扭来扭去，Jim简直听不下去了，妈呀他刚刚是不是说了子宫？！“别说了行吗！这太雷了！”

“好好好。”McCoy收拾了东西，“不想听我说是吧？那换个人，有人在外面等了半天了。”

Jim不动了。

McCoy走到门边，“指挥官，帮个忙，别让他羞愤而死。”

8.这是一点不好笑的最后一节

McCoy给的药用能感觉到的速度起着作用，这不代表Jim现在就感觉有多好。他紧张地咽了口唾沫，逃避不是他的性格，所以他暗自对自己道，Jim Kirk你做得到，就算搞糟了所有事，还冲着Spock大喊大叫，自作自受地痛到晕倒，把那什么血糊了人家一身，你也可以的！

……感觉更不能振作了怎么办？

所以理所当然的，打破僵局的不是他。

“舰长，我希望你的身体不再感到不适。”

“啊！Spock。”Jim一咬牙，翻过身坐了起来，笑得多少有那么些勉强，“我好多了，不，我是完全好了。”

Spock点点头，就那么沉默了下去，既不出声，也不离开。

不知道这是什么路数，Jim真是尴尬得无以复加，他以前和Spock交流都是10%的字面意思加上90%的自己揣测补完，练得一手好脑补，但现在Spock连那10%都不肯给他，剩下100%真能把他直接给想魔怔了。

Spock站在这不说话是在干什么呢？这股沉默到底有什么深意？这是在等他主动认错吗？这是在给他机会从宽吗？

Jim觉得自己应该抓住这个从宽的机会，但当他鼓起勇气抬起头时却刚好听到Spock开口了，“舰长，如若你身体情况许可，有一事宜我希望能和你讨论。”

“好的，当然，Spock。想讨论什么？”Jim僵硬地点了点头，没话找话地道，“你的衣服拿去洗了吗？”

他想扇自己一巴掌。

看上去Spock似乎有些疑惑他为什么会关心这个问题，“如果你想知道，我将于1900把它和其他需要清洁的衣物一起处理。”

“哦、哦……”Jim弄皱了被子边缘，又扯平，“那……你继续你的话题？不然你坐下好吗？”

这么居高临下，太有训话的范儿了，虽然Spock确实要训人，但缓解一下这气氛也是好的。

Spock拿过一把椅子，在他床边坐下，在开口前又静了片刻，“舰长，我们已经正式共事了143.2天。”

这种总结式的开头带给Jim一股不祥之感，“Spock，我知道我这两天表现得很糟糕，但是……该死的。”

他爬梳了一下自己的长发，不耐地接着道，“但这几天我有点不是自己，你就不能稍微降低一些标准吗？”

这话一说出口Jim的感觉就很糟，这怎么听都像不谙世事的任性抱怨，就是走廊事件的延续。他不想这样，于是他吸了口气，平复自己的情绪，“对不起，Spock，忘了我刚刚说的，这都是我的错。”

“舰长。”Spock呼唤他的头衔，以获取他的注意力，“我明白你正处于生理紊乱中，这会极大的影响你的情绪平衡。这是客观因素，你无需为此向我道歉。”

即使生理紊乱这几个字眼刺痛了Jim脆弱无比的心脏，但这话依然熨帖了他的感受，“谢谢，Spock，这让我感觉好多了。”

观察了一下他的面容，Spock探过身，按下生物床边的按钮，床的上半部分慢慢地向上倾斜，直到一个Jim刚刚好可以不费力靠着的角度而停止。

Jim小小地张了张嘴，“真……谢了。”

Spock有时候确实是挺让人出乎意料的，他有些不太好意思地往后蹭了蹭，靠了上去。屋里两人一时都没有说话，这让气氛微妙地有了种让人紧张的张力。

“143。”Jim盯着自己交握在被单上的手，“143.2天？转眼也过了半年了。当时你能成为我的大副，我实在很高兴。”

“舰长。”Spock的声音比平时还要平和，虽然还是不像人类那样充满起伏，却也不是那么冰冷，“在走廊的谈话里我发现你认为我在过去的任务和工作中对你进行了评判。”

那是谈话吗那只是我单纯地冲你吼吧？！

Jim刚刚缓和的情绪又被刺激得激动起来。

Spock道，“你的判断是正确的。”

不！Jim才不会哭呢……至少也得等Spock走了之后！

“在共事中我发现你的思维十分敏锐而活跃，且具有人类品德中极为珍贵的同理心，在任何情况下都能公正地评判对方，同情弱者并擅于鼓舞他人。我计算出在你的指挥下，Eenterprise的工作效率比同级的星舰高出了14.3%。”

心中已经嗷一声把自己扭成一股麻花的Jim一愣，停止疯狂的妄想，一点点转过头盯着Spock，怎么回事？McCoy给自己打的药里还包含致幻剂吗？

“所以，我并不希望你做出任何本质上的改变。”

这话说得太好听了，好听到Jim花了好半天把每个单词拆开来看，还是没有发现任何反讽的意味。他的眼睛四处漂流了一圈，不确定地绕回到Spock脸上，“你……你不会觉得我很多时候不合逻辑？你老这么说我啊。”

这话不知怎地，好似有些逗乐了Spock，他的眉梢微微上挑，要是这表情能再柔滑一些，那说不定能成为一个微笑，“你的行为里确实存在诸多不合逻辑的冲动因素，我亦未否认，但大部分情况下你接受了我的意见，而另一部分你坚持了自己的想法，事实证明最后也取得了可以接受的结果。”

Jim等着Spock说一句，这是开玩笑的。但是当然不，瓦肯人不开玩笑的嘛。

所以这就是真的咯？

Jim皱着眉，却抿起嘴角，“那你觉得我还算合格？作为你的舰长？”

“我从未怀疑过这一点。”Spock说着反而把眉皱了起来，“然而我同时对此疑惑，为何你有这种想法？”

因为你从来不肯和我好好说话啊。

“恕我直言，舰长，你也未曾告知我你需要我提供的信息。”

Spock的回答让Jim反应过来他把自己的脑补说出来了，而Spock既没有生气，也没有说他不合逻辑，脸上的神色只是有那么点（在Jim看来）颇为可爱的好奇。

Jim摇摇头，“Spock，我……我有那么一段时间，想要成为别人想我成为的那个人，在发现没有用的时候，我非常失望。你知道Pike怎么说服我进入星际舰队的吗？他说你敢不敢做得更好。这是很低级的激将法，可对我很有用。”

他笑了起来，又摇了摇头，“所以，尽管我不想承认，但我确实很在乎别人的看法。我知道你可能不理解人类的这种想法。”

短暂的安静后，Spock道，“我想在一定程度上，我理解你的说法。”

不需要Spock说得更多，Jim立刻明白了他的意思。他侧着头，看向自己的大副，暂时忘了自己的事，“尽管我的情绪很不受控制，但我在走廊上说的话都是真心的。Spock，你严厉，但也诚恳，你很棒，比我见过的所有人都聪明，如果能和你做朋友是我的荣幸。不管是人类还是瓦肯人，我可不希望你做除了你之外的任何人。”

Jim的心砰砰直跳，妈呀他真说出来了，他极其不习惯和人这么交心。就算是和McCoy，类似的话都需要几杯好酒的鼓励。

不过话说回来他现在血液里乱七八糟的影响元素也差不离了。

“我相信我可以引用你的话。”Spock最后看了一眼Jim，视线稍稍下降了点，“我认为你无需做除了你之外的任何人。”

他的发音好像薄冰被风吹融过后的清凉水流，哗啦啦地流进Jim的心里。Jim第一次这么庆幸自己的观念是错的，他的感动没持续到几秒就在特殊时期的加持下跟开了个闸一样，止不住了。

于是Jim笑着笑着就哽咽起来。

Spock以肉眼可见的程度僵住了，接着他唰地一下站了起来，在Jim能够阻止前按下了紧急呼叫。外面的护士奔了进来，就看到了僵着地盯住舰长的大副，和咬着唇显然是想憋住眼泪的舰长。

“出了什么事？”Chapel略显着急地靠近他们，向Spock投去了责怪的一瞥。

“我……我没事。”Jim一边擦泪一边道，“这……我……我只是有点开心。”

这该死的啊！他是挺感动但还没到痛哭流涕的地步！快告诉他每一个女人到底是怎么度过这么波澜万丈的生理期的？

Spock还是盯着Jim，空气里仿佛响着他大脑高速运转的哔哔声，而最终他还是语带鲜有的迟疑道，“我不知道。”

“我真的没事。”Jim用手腕擦了一把眼睛，他两眼发红地看向Spock，而对方显然更僵硬了，好像伸手那么一戳就能塌碎。

Chapel检查了各种数值，再三确认Jim只不过是情绪又波动了，眼神古怪地瞧了两个人一眼，“我就在外面，真的有什么事，请随时叫我。”

在她关门离开后，Jim惨兮兮地笑起来，“当女生是挺难办的，哈？”

Spock仔细地打量着Jim，像是害怕舰长再哭一次，“若你保持女性的身份，我认为我对你的一些认识需要做出适当修正。”

这么一板一眼的回答太有Spock的风范了，Jim又笑了出声，上帝啊，这么一哭一笑的他自己都受不了。

不过Jim不得不感谢这么一次事故，它让有些事情变好了。或许这些事情终会往正确的方向发展。

然而可喜可贺，他们看上去真的节约了不少时间。

*

25天后。

Enterprise号的舰长再次变成了Jim·性别男·Krik，他大步走进舰桥。熟悉的一切又回来了，给人安全感的裤子，没有累赘的胸部，双腿间那令人信心大增的重量。

Jim几步跨过门到舰长椅的距离而坐下，下意识地转过身隔着肩膀往科学控制台那里瞧了一眼。Spock也正望过来。

他心满意足地一笑，转过身，翘着腿，“Mr. Sulu，带我们离开这里吧。”

“是的，舰长。”

屏幕上群星化成光线告别他们，而Jim升起一种确凿的预感，他和他的大副会成为很好的朋友，就像Spock大使曾告诉他的那样。

THE END


End file.
